


Release

by Emery



Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Locker Room, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Shower Sex, Smut, captain!nagisa, co-captain!rei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emery/pseuds/Emery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa and Rei are third years at Iwatobi high school, and they have taken over as the captain and co-captain of the swim club. When the last tournament of the year looms only a week away, Nagisa and Rei know that it may be the last time either of them ever swim together in a relay, so they strive to make the best of their last chance. Unfortunately for them, the remainder of their team lacks the same dedication, and Nagisa becomes more than a little frustrated with the younger members' negligence. When Rei notices, he offers himself to Nagisa in the one way that he knows will help his boyfriend to relax and enjoy the moment--and all at once the captains find themselves in one of the locker room's showers, devoured by passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> Filled for [this](http://marukaprompts.tumblr.com/post/65306428795/since-i-love-the-idea-of-third-year-swim-captains) prompt on [marukaprompts](http://marukaprompts.tumblr.com).
> 
> [Come visit me on Tumblr!](http://emeryylee.tumblr.com)

Throughout elementary and middle school, Nagisa had never been competitive. Even as a first year in the Iwatobi swim team, he hadn’t swum for the rankings or the trophies—he swam because he wanted to spend time with Makoto and Haru again, his beloved childhood friends, and then he swam because Rei looked up to him. Seeing everyone happy together, splashing and laughing with every victory, made his heart race, and soon Nagisa understood the joys of winning, though never just for victory’s sake.

Now, as a third year and the best swimmer on Iwatobi’s matured swim team, Nagisa felt differently. Haru, Makoto, and even Rin had all graduated the past year—Haru and Rin attended the same university on an athletic scholarship, and Makoto had gone abroad. Life was entirely different, even with Rei, Gou, and Nitori to keep him company. But it wasn’t just the swim team that had changed—Nagisa had done his own share of growing. 

He was older now, finally taller and even mellower than he had been as a rambunctious first year. His maturation had been impressive. Rei was likely to blame for that.

The bespectacled member of the swim team had changed little over the years. He retained his pensive attitude, his cold glare, and his easily-excitable nature. But most of all, Rei still possessed his pension for beauty. With age had come a more selective sense of what deserved the title, however. The concept was no longer to be so carelessly applied. Instead, it was reserved for only a few things—the art of swimming and Nagisa, among them. As such, his ability to instruct the younger students in the proper form was unrivaled, and along with Nagisa’s intense enthusiasm and experience, the pair made an excellent captain team.

Nagisa wore the official title, while Rei was vice-captain, and although they did their best to share the responsibilities evenly, most things simply ended up in Nagisa’s lap to handle. After all, he  _was_ the captain. And when it came to being in charge and reprimanding those who needed it, Rei could never bring himself to do so. The responsibilities lay with Nagisa and Nagisa alone.

The last tournament of the year was only a week away, and the members of the Iwatobi swim team had entered several events. There were nine members in total now, several of whom were inspired to join after celebrating the new organization’s immediate victory two years before. Unfortunately, none of them were as dedicated or as talented as the original members of the team, and their lack of resolve showed its ugliest side when one member of the team in particular refused to show up to practice.

One of Nagisa’s hands rested sternly on his hip while the other connected with his forehead with a sharp  _smack_. He leaned back and ran the hand down his face. _You’ve got to be kidding me. Again?_ His lips pulled into a thin line, and he crossed his arms across his bare chest while observing the other members of the team practice their exchanges and respective strokes.

“Nagisa?”

Rei’s tentative inquiry pulled Nagisa from his silent concentration.

“Yeah.” His response was flatter than usual, like a dull statement rather than an acknowledgement.

The vice-captain stood beside Nagisa and adjusted his glasses while doing his own share of observation. “Kobayashi is missing, it seems.”

“Believe me, I know.” The second response was livelier, but Nagisa’s frustration was still obvious. “It’s a week until the tournament and his exchanges still need work. He can’t swim the backstroke in our relay if he’s not here to practice.”

Rei added, somewhat unnecessarily, “And it’s the second time this week.”

Nagisa’s fingers clenched into a ball and trembled at his side. “Don’t remind me”.”

It would be the last tournament that Nagisa and Rei would get to participate in—certainly the last time they would share a relay. Neither planned to continue swimming after high school as more than a hobby or, at most, an intramural. Nagisa would have given anything to have made it to finals with Rei, to swim with him in that kind of atmosphere one more time, to feel the adrenaline and the beating of their hearts as one when they celebrated a victory—

“We’ll have to replace him. There’s no choice,” Nagisa finally asserted.

Rei’s exasperated sigh echoed Nagisa’s inward sentiments. “And replace him with who? Suzuki is the only other one who can swim the backstroke, and he’s only a first year with hardly any experience. If we want a shot at nationals—“

Just then, one of the team members leaped into the pool and sent a splash of water directly in Nagisa’s direction. The blond flinched when the water hit him unexpectedly, and Nagisa stood in place, stunned. Two years ago, he would have laughed and splashed right back, but not now.

Now, he was older, he was the captain, and his dream of swimming with Rei in the nationals was growing more and more unlikely. It had been stressful enough dealing with college applications, the idea of having to move away from Rei, the fears of how a long-distance relationship would work, and a plethora of other things that brought frustrated tears to the corner of Nagisa’s eyes. He wasn’t asking for much, just for one thing to go right for him his last year in high school and his last year with Rei.

That was all.

It wasn’t much.

And yet his last chance was being ruined by a second year who didn’t give a shit.

So much for teamwork.

“I’m going to the locker room. Make sure they practice their starts and their exchanges?”

Rei’s eyebrows drew together with concern, but he nodded once firmly. “I will. And their form will be perfect by the tournament.”

Nagisa didn’t even see the smile that Rei had attempted—his back was already turned to the pool as he marched back to the showers.

“Damn it,” he muttered through gritted teeth. His fist made contact with the cold tiles of the shower wall and he flung the shower handle so that freezing cold water pelted his bare body. Each icy drop stung as it attacked his skin, but Nagisa thought he deserved it for having the kind of attitude he had had that afternoon. While it was his responsibility to make the team the best it could be, it was also his duty to turn any bad situation into a good one. What kind of captain was he if he couldn’t even do that? What kind of captain lost his temper and left practice because he couldn’t handle his emotions?

He could make as many excuses as he wanted about college stress and the fear of leaving Rei, but Nagisa was still in the wrong. The team was doing horribly this year, and it was all his fault. When Makoto had been captain, everything had been fine—so what was Nagisa doing differently? Maybe he just wasn’t suited for the job, maybe he should have never accepted the nomination in the first place—

A strong, firm hand lighted on Nagisa’s shoulder and squeezed.

“It’s too cold in here, Nagisa. You’ll get sick.”

The blond could feel his taller boyfriend’s body curl around him when Rei leaned forward to adjust the water temperature. The contrast between the warmth of Rei’s skin and the chill of the water was electrifying. Nagisa’s heart was in knots.

“Thanks,” he murmured. “Shouldn’t you be—“

“They’re independent enough to practice on their own. Isn’t the captain the most important part of the team?”

Nagisa’s throat bobbed when he swallowed back his tears. He didn’t need anybody’s pity or sympathy, but  _damn_ , he couldn’t get enough of the way he felt Rei’s muscles ripple gently against his own. “Don’t worry about me. I’m just having an off day. I just want to go to the nationals with you.”

“One step at a time. Regionals, first.”

“Whatever.” Nagisa crossed his arms and turned so that he faced the corner of the shower, retreating. “You know what I mean.”

Light brushes of skin against his back reminded Nagisa of butterflies landing, their silken wings caressing his skin, and then he realized that Rei was kissing him. That softened him, and he arched his back into the touch. Warm water fell in droplets down his body, and Rei was all around him, surrounding him, loving him when he couldn’t love himself.

“Rei—“

“I’m your vice-captain. Just tell me what you need.”

Nagisa thought about that command. What  _did_ he need? What was, at its origin, truly upsetting him the most? He wanted the other team members to take responsibility. He wanted to succeed. Why? To swim with Rei. There was no other reason. Without Rei, Nagisa wouldn’t have the motivation. He wouldn’t perform at his best. Rei was everything to him, in every aspect of life.

“You, Rei. I need you.” Finally, Nagisa turned around. His eyes gleamed with adoration and defeat—his sadness couldn’t keep up with his true feelings, no matter how hard he tried to feign seriousness or melancholy. Rei made him _ecstatic_ , and the grin spread across his face when he threw his arms around Rei and kissed him made that ecstasy clear.

Nagisa forgot that they were in a shower, still in the Iwatobi locker room, he forgot that practice was still in progress outside, and he even forgot that the water of the shower was relentlessly spouting at them only to go unnoticed. There was only the body he clung to, the hair he tugged and the lips he covered with his own. In that moment, the entire world was Rei.

Rei clung back and muttered something about using him, taking out frustration on him, and Nagisa was eager to oblige. He clawed at Rei’s back, brought one leg up to hook around the taller boy’s waist, and buried his face into the junction between Rei’s neck and shoulder. Rei’s flesh was warm in his mouth and tasted of chlorine when Nagisa ran his slick tongue across the skin. When he bit down, Rei muffled a cry. To Nagisa’s delight, Rei did nothing to prevent any further attacks.

Nagisa took Rei’s face in both of his hands and forced his boyfriend’s lips to his. It was satisfying to gnaw Rei’s bottom lip and roll it beneath his teeth. His cock twitched against Rei’s thigh when the taller boy clamped a hand over his mouth to prevent a cry from escaping and alerting the remainder of the team to their activities. The kiss was all teeth and tongue and water from the shower drenching both of them, pouring down on them like a refreshing storm while Nagisa created a storm of his own. Like a whirlwind or a hurricane he attacked Rei’s body. Every now and again, Rei would answer with his own display of aggression, which only excited Nagisa more. He was actively grinding against Rei’s thigh now—that long, muscular leg chiseled to perfection from years of running and swimming—as the heat of his arousal pooled in his abdomen and spread to his hardening member. The water slicked its movement along Rei’s skin, and golden hair tossed when Nagisa threw his head back from the intense pleasure of it all.

Release, sweet release was all he needed. For just a few minutes he wanted to forget about everything that had happened. He wanted to forget that Kobayashi was an irresponsible little shit, he wanted to block from his mind the thought that the tournament was in only a week, but most of all he wanted to gorge himself with Rei. Rei, Rei, Rei—it was all he wanted, and finally he was getting it.

“That’s it, Nagisa. Keep going. Do what you need to.”

When Nagisa’s eyes met Rei’s, they screamed one thing and one thing alone: “I’m yours.” And fuck if Nagisa wasn’t proud of that. Rei  _was_ his, all his, and here in this shower they were one with each other.

Nagisa fell to his knees and greedily swallowed half of Rei’s cock in one motion. The head hit the back of his throat, but he let it stay, wrapped his fingers gently around the base of Rei’s shaft and pumped what wasn’t enclosed within Nagisa’s warm, cavernous mouth. His lips stretched wide as he tried to take in more, but he suddenly pulled away with a gasp. A trail of thick saliva was left in his wake, which glimmered in the bright lights of the locker room showers that reflected off the slick white tiles. It connected his bottom lip to the tip of Rei’s cock, and Nagisa’s stomach turned with excitement when Rei looked down to behold the site in front of him. The vice-captain’s eyes immediately glazed over with lust, and he smiled. Nagisa smirked right back.

“Like that?” he whispered. His voice was barely audible over the sounds of the water splattering against the floor, but Rei would read his lips.

Nagisa lifted his other hand, and soon both worked in tandem to twist around Rei’s cock in unison, pumping and tugging until it was hard and pulsing between Nagisa’s fingers. A drop of pre-cum gathered at the tip and Nagisa poked out his tongue to taste it. Rei’s entire body shuddered.

When the captain let himself fall back onto his ass and scooted himself back against the shower wall, his knees parted in a lewd display, he didn’t even need words to invite Rei to join him. He lewdly wrapped his lips around an index finger and sucked lightly, never once removing his sight from Rei’s enraptured gaze, and slowly, tauntingly lowered the same finger to tease at his own puckered entrance.

“Water’s not a good lubricant, Nagisa.” Rei’s voice was broken with heavy breaths. His mouth hung open, panting, and Nagisa cringed at the reluctance in Rei’s statement. He was right. It would hurt. Then again, Nagisa was fairly certain he could handle a good amount of pain right now. To be handled roughly, to have to scream Rei’s name and beg him to stop—it would all be the perfect release of frustration.

It was obvious that Rei, however, felt differently when he lowered to his hands and knees and leaned forward to tongue Nagisa’s shaft from balls to tip.

“Rei—“

“Don’t need lube for this.”

Of course. Nagisa smiled wryly to himself. It was just like Rei. If it meant hurting Nagisa in any way, he would have none of it, not unless Nagisa begged. This afternoon, though, the blond was in no such mood. He would take what he could get and enjoy every second of it, so when Rei took the head of Nagisa’s cock between his lips, circled his tongue over the slit, and began to bob his head, Nagisa was desperation incarnate. His fingers wrapped in Rei’s wet hair, plastered to his forehead and flattened against his head with every pelting collection of water from the showerhead above. He shoved Rei’s head further down his cock, giggled at the gagging noises from deep within Rei’s throat, and then let him go only to leave a pair of perfect claw marks from Rei’s waist to his shoulders. Nails dug into Rei’s collarbone, too, nearly drew blood, but never once did he stop sucking.

The captain’s toes curled. Too much, it was all so much, and his mind could wrap its thoughts around nothing but Rei in front of him, between his legs, pleasing him. His loyalty as a friend, a vice-captain, and a lover was unimaginable. Nagisa couldn’t believe how lucky he had been to recruit Rei during the beginning of his high school swimming career.

“Rei—Oh my—Rei,  _fuck_.” The word sounded foreign even to Nagisa when it left his mouth, but the dirtiness was satisfying. Rei was his, this moment was his, and he couldn’t wait to see the bruises and nail marks covering Rei’s body when they finished—already Nagisa felt himself nearing the edge just staring at the developing red blemishes covering Rei’s slicked skin.  _He_ had made those, in all of his anger and pent-up frustration. Rei belonged to him.

Vibrations traveled from the head of Nagisa’s cock all the way down to his balls, and he realized through the cloudiness of his thoughts that Rei was moaning. One hand was between his legs, furiously pumping his own member as he slurped at the sensitive head of Nagisa’s cock, sucked a ball into his mouth and rolled his tongue over the thin skin of the sac. Like Rei, Nagisa found himself close to release, and he was the first to finish.

His orgasm was loud and shameless—he didn’t consider the fact that other members of the swim team might have come in to shower and head home. Practice was nearly over by now, he imagined. It was easy to lose track of time when he and Rei were alone, especially like  _this_.

There was nothing for Nagisa to do but watch Rei finish himself. It was quite the show as the blond leaned back against the tiled wall, panting and watching Rei jerk himself to climax through the thickening steam accumulating in the shower. It was a miracle the water hadn’t gone cold. Then again, Nagisa doubted he would have noticed even if it had—the heat of his fury and his excitement would have been enough to keep both of them warm.

Rei was his world. And when he curled up beside his boyfriend’s naked body on the tiled floor, he realized that his life was his own to control. There was nothing Nagisa could do, even as captain, to make anyone else care or practice or dedicate themselves more fully. What  _was_ up to him was his relationship with Rei and the way that he handled himself during practices and tournaments. His performance was his and his alone, and no matter how their team performed in the relay, he would be damned sure that he and Rei were the best breaststroke and butterfly stroke in all of Japan.

As long as he didn’t let his irritation affect his performance, he would be satisfied. All he had to do was live up to his own potential, and as he caught his breath and let the warm water massage his heated skin, he realized that it was Rei who could truly bring out the best in him.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment! Remember, constructive criticism and other suggestions or ideas are encouraged and appreciated.
> 
> Also, if you liked what you just read, please consider checking out my [personal blog](http://emeryylee.tumblr.com/commissions) where I offer both ghostwriting and fandom commission services!


End file.
